Lane Davies
thumb|320px|Fanart von OksanaBIOGRAPHIE Geboren am: Montag, 31.Juli 1950 in Dalton, Georgia, USA Lane Davies ist geboren im Sternzeichen: Löwe Lane`s Vater war beim Rundfunk tätig und seine Mutter am Theater. Lane hat drei Brüder, die auch alle mit Theater zu tun haben. Auf der Highschool machte er seine ersten Theatererfahrungen und das Publikum war begeistert. Nach dem Abschluss verfolgte er seine Karriere und übersiedelte nach Los Angeles. Nach einigen Auftritten in TV Filmen hatte er sein Filmdebüt in "The Magic of Lassie". Der Durchbruch kam als er in "Days of Our Lives" as Dr. Evan Whyland darstellte. Nach zahlreichen Auftritten u.a. in "Santa Barbara", verließ Lane die Serie auf Grund kreativer Erschöpfung. Er reiste nach Europa und heiratete danach seine Langzeitfreundin Holly. Eine bekannte Rolle, des sehr beschäftigen Stars, war Tempus in "Lois and Clark". Lane pendelt zwischen L.A. und Georgia hin und her. Er hat 2 Söhne mit Holly, Thatcher Lee and Nathan Hamilton, er ist von Holly inzwischen wieder geschieden. 'Lane Davies: “Es war eine großartige Zeit in meinem Leben.”' Von Nicolas, exclusiv für http://santabarbara-online.com im Juli 2009 Am 29. Juli willigte Lane Davies ein, sich Zeit dafür zu nehmen, exclusiv Fragen für http://santabarbara-online.com zu beantworten. Der Schauspieler spricht über seine Anfänge, die Jahre bei „Santa Barbara“ als erster Darsteller von Mason Capwell und auch über sein Leben seit seinem Abschied von der Serie. Die Zeit vor „Santa Barbara“ Zunächst einmal möchte ich Sie bitten uns ein wenig über sich zu erzählen: Wie alt sind Sie heute? Wo leben Sie? Als Ihre Kinder klein waren haben wir Bilder von ihnen zusammen mit Ihnen in der Presse gesehen. Natürlich sind sie seitdem größer geworden. Wie alt sind sie jetzt? Was machen sie? Möchte eines von ihnen eine künstlerische Karriere wie sein Vater bestreiten? Am 31. Juli werde ich 59. Ich habe ein Haus am See am Gebirgsausläufer der Appalachen in Nord Georgia. Nathan ist 17 und geht vielleicht zum Kino oder Fernsehen. Thatcher ist fast 19 und verfolgt einen Abschluss in Biomedizin und Nano-Technologie. Ich habe immer gedacht, dass insbesondere bei einer langjährigen Rolle die Persönlichkeit des Schauspielers zum Vorschein kommt. Was glauben Sie, haben Sie in die Rolle von Mason mit eingebracht? Vermutlich seinen Sinn für Humor. Ich neige dazu einen bitterbösen Humor zu haben. Wann haben Sie gewusst, dass Sie Schauspieler werden wollten? Etwa als ich 15 Jahre alt war. Ich spielte in einem Theaterstück in der Highschool, das sehr gut angenommen wurde. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, da ich nicht in der Football-Mannschaft war. Wie starteten Sie Ihre Karriere? Ich habe wo immer es möglich war Theater gespielt und in New York studiert. Mit Mitte 20 bin ich nach Los Angeles gezogen und immer am Ball geblieben. Die Zeit bei “Santa Barbara” Wie begannen Sie bei „Santa Barbara“? Ich sprach bei den Autoren und Produzenten vor und dann wurde ein Bildschirmtest durchgeführt. Sie sahen eine Qualität, von der sie dachten, dass sie zu Mason passen würde. (Für Mason war übrigens anfangs der Name Martin vorgesehen…) Wie wurde Ihnen Mason zunächst präsentiert? Haben Sie sich vorstellen können, dass er innerhalb kürzester Zeit einer der tiefsten Charaktere der Serie werden würde? Er wurde als das schwarze Schaf der Familie umschrieben, ein wenig wie J.R. in „Dallas“. Diese Rollen bieten immer viele Möglichkeiten für einen einfallsreichen Schauspieler. Im Laufe der Jahre gab es viele Abenteuer für Mason. Welches waren Ihre Lieblingsstorylines und welche mochten Sie überhaupt nicht? Ich habe es geliebt mit Harley Kozak in der Mason und Mary-Storyline zu arbeiten, obwohl ich nicht immer alle Wendungen mochte. Mary sterben zu lassen war ein großer Fehler. Ich hasste die Lily Light Storyline. Die Sonny Sprockett-Geschichte war absurd, machte aber sehr viel Spaß zu spielen. 1986 bis 1988 bekamen Sie jeweils im Sommer drehfreie Zeit von “Santa Barbara”, um in Shakespeare-Theaterstücken zu spielen. Wie ist es Ihnen gelungen, diese freie Zeit zu erhalten? Was denken Sie über die Storylines, die Mason’s Abwesenheit in dieser Zeit erklären? Anfangs war es kein Problem mich gehen zu lassen, da ich mir diverse Gefälligkeiten von den Dobsons verdient hatte. Später musste ich dann nachdrücklich darüber verhandeln, dass man mir die freie Zeit gewährte. Es war eine unverzichtbare Voraussetzung in meinen Verhandlungen. New World TV verstand es nicht, dass ein Schauspieler sein großes Einkommen für ein wesentlich schmaleres aufgeben wollte, nur um Shakespeare zu spielen, aber am Ende willigten sie doch ein. Wie ich schon vorher sagte war es eine dumme Idee, dass man Mary umbrachte, damit ich einen Grund hatte, um die Serie 1987 zu verlassen. Sie hätten einfach sagen können „Mason hatte in letzter Zeit so viel Stress, dass er jetzt für einen Monat nach Hawaii gegangen ist“ oder so etwas in der Art, aber ich denke, dass ist nicht dramatisch genug für eine Soap. Hat es Ihnen gefallen, Mason 1988 für ein paar Monate zu „vergessen“ und Sonny Sprockett zu spielen? War dieser Rollentausch ein Wunsch von Ihnen? Sonny war nicht meine Idee, aber dass er ein Südstaatler wurde schon. Welche Rolle ist Ihrer Meinung nach nicht vertieft genug worden und welche Rolle hätte es gar nicht erst geben müssen? Ich bat darum Téa Leoni zu behalten, als sie für eine Woche für Tawny Kitaen einsprang. Ich hätte es gerne gesehen, dass die Verantwortlichen Dame Judith Anderson noch mehr eingesetzt hätten – sie war eine Ikone und hätte ein größerer Teil der Serie sein sollen. Außerdem denke ich, dass sie die Beziehung zwischen den Capwell-Kindern etwas mehr hätten ausbauen können. Mit welchem großen Gesellschaftsthema hätte sich „Santa Barbara“ beschäftigen sollen? Eine Inzest-Geschichte wäre sicher sehr spannend gewesen, doch die Autoren hatten Angst davor. Ich finde, sie haben viel zu viel Zeit mit Mason’s Alkoholismus verbracht. Gewisse Themen wären bei CNN sicher besser aufgehoben gewesen als bei „Santa Barbara“ – wir hatten eine ironische Haltung gegenüber den Drehbüchern. Welches waren Ihre männlichen und weiblichen Lieblingsschauspielerpartner? A Martinez und Jed Allan. Ich hätte gerne mehr mit Todd McKee zu tun gehabt. Harley Kozak bei den Frauen, auch wenn Nancy Grahn und ich viel Spaß hatten, bis unsere Beziehung bergab ging, wie wir in den USA sagen. Welches sind Ihre besten Erinnerungen an die Serie? Es sind zu viele um einen Favoriten zu nennen. Es war eine großartige Zeit in meinem Leben – beständig, interessante Arbeit, jede Menge Geld, gute Freunde und eine Art kreative Familie. Wie sehen Sie die Entwicklung, die „Santa Barbara“ in all den Jahren genommen hat? Welches war der besondere Touch, den die Dobsons „Santa Barbara“ gaben? Nachdem die Dobsons gingen verschlechterte sich die Serie. Was „Santa Barbara“ von anderen Serien unterschied war der Sinn für Humor und die Show erholte sich niemals richtig vom Ausstieg der Dobsons. Was führte zu Ihrer Entscheidung „Santa Barbara“ 1989 zu verlassen? Es war ganz einfach an der Zeit zu gehen. Ich war sehr müde, brauchte neue Herausforderungen und fühlte, dass die Serie ihr Herz verloren hatte. Welche Storyline für Mason hätte Sie dazu gebracht, doch bei „Santa Barbara“ zu bleiben? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass es eine gegeben hätte. Ich war wirklich bereit dafür zu gehen. Was denken Sie über die Wahl Ihres Ersatzes in der Rolle des Mason (der verstorbene Terry Lester und Gordon Thomson)? Waren sie Ihrer Meinung nach andere Masons als sie? Ich war sehr gut mit Terry befreundet, ein wunderbarer Schauspieler, der in meiner Theatergesellschaft arbeitete. Ich traf Gordon bei ein paar Anlässen – ein sehr netter Mann und guter Schauspieler. Aber ich denke, dass der Mason, den die Dobsons und ich erschaffen hatten, ein solch origineller Charakter war, dass alle anderen Schauspieler nur ihren eigenen selbst hervorbringen konnten. Genau das haben Terry und Gordon gemacht. Sie haben außerdem sehr viel mehr als ich in die Mason/Julia Liebesgeschichte eingebracht – ich habe Mason niemals vollständig emotional bereit gemacht nach Marys Tod. Sind Sie 1990 von den Produzenten kontaktiert worden, um nach dem Ausstieg von Terry Lester wieder als Mason zur Serie zurückzukommen? Ja, ich hatte ein Abendessen mit dem Leitenden Produzenten und mir wurde für meine Rückkehr sehr viel Geld angeboten. Aber es war dafür nicht die richtige Zeit – meine Karriere im Hauptabendprogramm lief gut, ich hatte immer noch Probleme mit der Handlung und war einfach nicht bereit zurückzukommen. Wenn Sie Mason nicht gespielt hätten, welch anderer Charakter hätte Sie interessiert? Wahrscheinlich Keith Timmons. Wie ich vorher schon sagte macht es sehr viel Spaß für einen Schauspieler die Bösewichte zu spielen. Justin Deas ist ein erstklassiger Schauspieler und ich habe es geliebt, was er aus seiner Rolle herausholte. Sind Sie nach Ihrem Ausstieg mit Mitgliedern aus dem Team im Kontakt geblieben? Haben Sie die Serie weiterhin gesehen? Ich habe die Show nicht mehr weiter gesehen, aber ich bin mit einigen aus dem Team über die Jahre hinweg in Kontakt geblieben. Kürzlich bin ich auch wieder mit Marcy Walker in Verbindung getreten. Nach Ihrem Abschied aus der Serie im Jahre 1989 reisten Sie für Wochen gemeinsam mit Todd McKee durch die Welt. Sie kamen zusammen mit Louise Sorel auch nach Frankreich und lernten ein wenig Französisch. Welche Erinnerungen haben Sie an diese Zeit? Wie erklären Sie sich, dass „Santa Barbara“ so beliebt in Frankreich war? Genau genommen reisten wir für mehrere Monate. Ich war von Juli 1989 bis Februar 1990 weg. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum die Serie so ein Hit in Frankreich war. Ich habe sehr viele Erinnerungen an meine Zeit dort, zu viele, um sie aufzuführen. Die 20 Jahre seit “Santa Barbara” und das Hier und Jetzt Sie haben in Soap Operas, Sitcoms, Filmen und natürlich vielen Theaterstücken mitgewirkt. Welche Unterschiede gibt es für Sie als Schauspieler in diesen verschiedenen Arbeiten? Welche bevorzugen Sie? Der wesentliche Unterschied ist der Zeitfaktor in den Produktionen. Die Arbeit an sich ändert sich nicht so sehr. Das Theater war und wird immer meine 1. Liebe sein. Ich habe vor ein paar Jahren gelesen, dass Sie in einer russischen Fernsehserie mitgespielt haben. Erzählen Sie uns mehr darüber.'' Das war eine tolle Erfahrung, vor allem die Zusammenarbeit mit Rodion Nehapetov, sowohl als Schauspieler als auch Regisseur. Die Serie läuft ab und an noch im russischen Fernsehen. Ich würde gerne noch mehrere Folgen drehen und Zeit in Russland verbringen. '''2002 stiegen Sie bei “General Hospital” ein. Wie war die Erfahrung für Sie wieder bei einer Soap dabei zu sein und erneut mit Nancy Lee Grahn zu arbeiten?' Ich mochte die Rolle, aber die Autoren bekamen die Story mit Nancy niemals so richtig in Gang – ihr Charakter war entweder von ihrem Baby besessen, verrückt oder die ganze Zeit über als Mann verkleidet, während ich bei der Serie war. Da ist es natürlich schwierig eine romantische Geschichte zum Laufen zu bekommen. Haben Sie Projekte für dieses Jahr? Gehen Sie im Sommer wieder mit der „Santa Susana Repertory Company“ auf die Theaterbühne? Ich habe gerade die 2. Saison meines letzten Projekts beendet: http://www.tennesseeshakespearefestival.com Die „Santa Susana Repertory Company“ gibt es nicht mehr, da inzwischen all meine Theaterarbeit an der Ostküste ist. Ich bin in den Proben für meine Rolle als Henry Higgins in „My Fair Lady“ im September und danach werde ich im Oktober Big Daddy in „Die Katze auf dem heißen Blechdach“ spielen. Außerdem habe ich eine tolle Rolle in einem Film namens „Elide“, ein Projekt, das von Pier Luigi Bruno geschrieben wurde. Finden Sie, dass es heute einfacher oder schwieriger ist ein Schauspieler zu sein als zur Zeit der Anfänge Ihrer Karriere? Es ist jetzt einfacher für mich, da ich mich als halbpensioniert betrachte. Ich arbeite nur noch in Projekten, die mich entweder interessieren oder die ich selbst geschaffen habe. Ich kann nicht für junge Leute sprechen, die gerade am Anfang stehen – Reality Sendungen und Spielshows haben viele Formate verdrängt, aber andererseits öffnen die neuen Medien viele neue Möglichkeiten. Was würden Sie all den “Santa Barbara” Fans weltweit gerne sagen? Ich möchte Ihnen mitteilen, dass ich darüber gerührt, geehrt und geschmeichelt bin, dass weltweit nach all den Jahren immer noch so viele Menschen Mason und seine Kollegen in liebevoller Mein Dank geht an Tracy von http://www.lane-davies.com , die eine große Hilfe bei der Verwirklichung dieses Interviews war und natürlich an Lane Davies für seine Zeit und Freundlichkeit. Deutsche Übersetzung für http://www.californiaclan.de : Doris Reich und Schön B&B Charakter: Rigde Forrester 1992 als Ridge mit Taylor verheiratet war. Und Brooke mit Bridget schwanger war. Autogrammadresse Pakula/King & Ass. 9229 Sunset Blvd. Ste. 315 Los Angeles, CA 90069 USA LINKS Falls Du noch mehr über Lane efahren willst, hier ein paar Links. Leider sind nicht alle Seiten aktuell. my lane davies playhouse 4a_1_b.jpg 5d_1_b.jpg 11_1_b.jpg 97_1_b.jpg ba_1_b.jpg ee_1_b.jpg Kategorie:Die Stars